Brassieres are commonly worn by women under their clothing to support their breasts. A brassiere, more commonly known to consumers as a bra, typically includes cups to support the breasts and wing portions that attach to the cups and encircle the upper torso of the woman to hold the bra on the woman's body. Some bra designs also utilize an armature, or flexible wire under the cups, to provide additional support for the breasts. However, some underwire configurations can lead to pinching, digging, and other discomfort after the bra is fastened to the woman's body due in part to an underwire that is not specifically formed to fit the user's breast. Additionally, some underwire and wing configurations can lead to unattractive bulging of the cup when the bra is worn by the woman. It is thus desirable to provide an underwire bra design that is configured to minimize pinching and discomfort of the wearer, as well as provide a better fit and appearance when worn by a woman.